


Act your age

by AuthorUnkind



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: Phineas finds Isabella before she leaves for college and they have a short chat.Aka can't sleep rewrote AYA
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Act your age

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am b if there's typos no there isn't <3

Isabella stopped in front of her house, suddenly noticing the other teen across the road. 

"Hey Phineas" she smiled as she sat down next to him "Whatcha doin'?"

They both grinned at the use of her old catchphrase 

"Well I was looking for you actually" he admitted. "I didn't know you were leaving today"

"It was sort of last minute" Isabella admitted. "I gotta get their early since I'm involved in so many clubs and things. We're even thinking about starting up a college branch of the Fireside Girls for people who never got to be in it as kids!"

"Sounds awesome!" Phineas commented. "You know how to reach me if you need any help with any patches"

"Oh definitely, me and the girls wouldn't have half of them if you and Ferb hadn't helped" Isabella said with a smile. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"You know," Phineas said, breaking the silence and sitting forward on the steps slightly. "Baljeet said earlier you had a crush on me as kids"

"Oh that" Isabella laughed with slight embarrassment "Yeah I had a HUGE crush on you for years. I was so obvious!!"

"I had no idea" Phineas admitted

"You could build a roller-coaster but not notice a crush?" Isabella teased him

"Roller-coasters come with blueprints. Crushes not so much" he laughed "I had a crush on you around the start of middle school and I had no idea what I was doing"

"That's why you were so weird around me!" Isabella said, realisation dawning on her. "I just thought you hated the smell of my new perfume or something!!"

They both laughed again. 

"I wish I had known you were leaving today" Phineas said as he recovered from laughing. "we could have thrown you a going away party"

"Oh yeah, something with unicorns and ice cream and bows that all disappears within a few hours" Isabella said with a smile

"Hey if our inventions want to clean themselves up that's their business" Phineas shrugged. "I just hope it doesn't affect Ferb in college with his assignments and projects"

"Maybe with him studying abroad and you doing your engineering apprenticeship here the Mysterious Force will weaken?" Isabella suggested with a smile

"we can only hope" Phineas smiled. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. "okay, before you go. Best thing we ever did in the backyard?" he asked

"Hmm" Isabella thought "It's cheesy but honestly? All of us becoming better friends"

"Yeah you're right" Phineas replied "that is super cheesy"

Isabella's phone beeped with a notification before she could defend her answer.

"Oh I gotta hit the road Phin" she said after checking it "I'll be back for thanksgiving! Don't invent anything too crazy while I'm gone!!" 

"No promises" Phineas laughed "Especially as I'll have to throw a super epic thanksgiving party to make up for the lack of goodbye party today"

They both laughed and hugged before Isabella got into the car. 

"Seriously though Phineas, thanks for all the adventures"

"Thanks for always coming over to see what we were doing"

Phineas waved after Isabella as she drove away and smiled to himself. He had to plan a going away party for Ferb but he figured a transporter for them and their friends should be the next project they undertake. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't buy Phineas going to college lmao. Phineas do something new every day sitting through weeks of the same lecture? Phineas can't sit still in a class??? Ferb yes ofc my dude clearly likes philosophy and would study that too but phineas? I just don't see it smth like an internship or apprenticeship gives him a year or so and he does different projects and I spend too much time thinking about this yeah


End file.
